


Bloody Cat

by JustSimon



Category: Yume Wa Maeyono (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yume Wa Maeyono's ending.
Relationships: Yoruzuki/Ketsueko





	Bloody Cat

After his "despaired decision" Yoruzuki has found himself in some bright white but in same time empty place.   
"So this must be Limbo. But why am i here?"   
Then voice of some girl called him.  
'Y o r u z u k i.'   
Yoruzuki turned around and saw a familiar picture, it was a girl with a purple or violet hair tied in pigtails, but her face and hands were covered by blood. This girl is friend of Yoruzuki, Ketsueko. Correction, she were his friend.   
"Ketsueko? What are you doing here?"   
She grabbed Yoruzuki for a hand.   
'With same reason like you, i can't go further until i not finish my last deed.' "What the last deed?" 'You are my last deed. Yoruzuki, you should forgive yourself.'   
With a sad expression Yoruzuki looked at the Ketsueko.   
"How can i forgive myself, if i not were such a wimp, you..." 'Yoru-kun its not your fault, it was an accident, you know that, but you can't accept it.' "Its happened because i were too weak to save you." 'You never were a weak, you always were kind, especially to homeless cats, which you fed. I know real you not a bad and evil. Yoruzuki, i forgive you. So you should forgive yourself.'   
Yoruzuki had some seconds of silence and then said.   
"Okay, i forgive myself."   
Then in Ketsueko were some shining.   
'My time has come, i can go further now.' "Matte! Don't leave me Ketsu-chan." 'I am very sorry Yoru-kun, but i must go, but something telling me, that we will meet again, until then. Sayonara Yoruziki.'   
After those words Ketsueko with a shining fled away from Yoruzuki.   
"Ketsueko? KETSUEKO!"   
A tear rolled down the Yoruzuki's cheek and then he said.   
"Well, until next time Ketsueko."


End file.
